iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristan Westerling
Appearance Standing at 6' 2" Tristan has long brown hair that sometimes dazzles gold highlights in the sun. He has dark green eyes and a lean muscular frame. Long of limb, he moves with grace and elegance. Biography Born in 256AC to Myrcella Westerling nee Swyft and Edric Westerling tragedy marred the birth of Edric’s heir as his beloved wife died in childbirth. It was a loss that the man mourned for a long time, only marrying years after and having his second and only other child Selyse a year later. Triston grew up as a future Lord should being tutored by his Maester and various Masters-At-Arms by his Lordly Grandfather and later his Lord father. It was clear from an early age that Tristan had quite a temper. He would go Berserk at the slightest offense and anytime he faced someone in the training yard he would have to be either restrained or knocked to the ground or senseless to stop. He quickly developed a reputation around the castle and to the other children, servants and men at arms as a terrible foe to have. As he grew Tristan was taught all the things a future lord should know but his favorite pursuits were riding and hunting. Even at a young age he was quite a skilled rider, even sneaking rides on his father’s war horses, something that the Lord Edric would scold young Tristan for whenever he was caught. Edric took young Tristan on hunts around The Crag even at a young age and it was these bonding moments that really solidified the love of the hunt for Tristan and he became a skilled hunter as he grew. He was always very protective of his younger half-sister Selyse and fiercely loved her from a young age. Anyone with a pair of eyes could tell that the two people Tristan cared most for at The Crag was his Lord father and his sister. Tristan always doted on his sister and made time for her even though she was six years his junior. At the age of twelve he was sent to squire for his sister Selyse’s uncle Ser Jaime Swyft. He learned what it was to be a man during these years. He progressed in his martial training, learning a variety of weapons but not showing much outstanding skill with any one of them. However it was in these years where he developed skill with a shield and proved to be truly outstanding at defending himself. It was said that he rarely took a blow in the training yard unless it was from luck or amazing skill. He kept up his passions of hunting and riding during these years as well as keeping his reputation for a truly berserk and ferocious temper. It was said that any hazing given by his fellow squires would be met with a fist. Though Tristan was devoted and loyal to Ser Jaime. Truly respecting the man. At the age of eighteen he finished his role as squire and went back to The Crag. Being knighted by his father at his eighteenth name-day feast. He became his father’s strong right hand in the years that followed. Allowing the man to enjoy more time with his family as Tristan gradually took over more and more of his duties. In these years Tristan’s pursuit of the hunt not only became the wild beasts in the forests but also the young maidens and crofter’s daughters. Though he always tried to be discreet. However such things could not escape his father’s notice and Lord Edric was said to scold the young man behind closed doors. Furious that his son and heir would father bastards to any common woman. There was not to be more than a couple instances of moon tea and/or money being given to the women or their father’s but it was no more widely known than in servant’s hushed whispers in dark corridors or deserted rooms, for none dared speak the rumors in Tristan or Lord Edric’s presence. In 278 AC Lord Edric and his wife the Lady Joanna died in a tragic shipwreck when their ship was caught in a sudden squall on their way to Lannisport. Their bodies being discovered amidst the wreckage on the nearby beach. Tristan had them laid to rest and his bond with his sister, while strong before, grew in their grief. Tristan then became Lord of The Crag and has faithfully served the Lannisters and the West ever since. Timeline * 256 AC- Born to Ser Edric and wife Myrcella Prester. Myrcella dies in childbirth * 262 AC- His sister Selyse is born to Edric’s second wife, Joanna Swyft * 263 AC- Begins to develop great skill at riding, given his first horse and begins his passion of hunting when he is taken by his father regularly on hunts. * 268 AC- Begins his tenure as squire to Ser Jaime Swyft. Starts to develop his skill at wielding a shield. * 274AC- End his tenure as squire, goes back to The Crag and is knighted by his father. * 278AC- His father and stepmother die in shipwreck. Tristan becomes Lord. * 281AC- Triston is at the Crag. Households/NPC's Ser Harys Sarwyck, friend and sworn sword. gift: Leadership. Ser Chester Hill, sworn sword. gift: Martially Addept. Ser Kevan Westerling, cousin and sworn sword. gift: Leadership. Ser Kyle Spicer, friend and sworn sword. gift: Duelist. Ser Tyland Hill, friend and sworn sword. gift: Martially Adept. Maester Podrick, Maester. gift: Bureaucrat. Roslin Westerling, cousin. gift: Altruist. Ser Fernand Westerling, uncle. gift: Leadership. Ser Willem Westerling, uncle. Gift: Martially Addept. Standing at 6' 2" Tristan has long brown hair that sometimes dazzles gold highlights in the sun. He has dark green eyes and a lean muscular frame. Long of limb, he moves with grace and elegance. Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi Category:House Westerling